


Lucy Lane Loves Leather and Pain

by bathtimefunduck



Series: Agitation and Alliteration [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Featuring Agent Oblivious Major Salty & Hot Cop, Lucy needs new friends, Sanvers - Freeform, all the ones she has are assholes, jealous!Lucy, pre-director sanvers, spatial reasoning is hard, there's now a lap dance involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/pseuds/bathtimefunduck
Summary: foreverblueraven asked:Prompt: Lucy drops by the DEO regularly and is SHOOK at how quickly Maggie becomes a part of life there. Where Lucy ends up in their dynamic is your call





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh.....
> 
> So I found some angst just lying around and it possessed my soul. Sorry about that. Enjoy the feels?

#  _**Lucy Lane Loves Leather and Pain** _

    Major Lucy Lane ( _never Lucille, shut the fuck up, Danvers_ ) was the younger sister to a legend, an internationally renowned journalist, married to a goddamn superhero (and Lucy is very much bitter that she had to figure that one out on her own, as if she was never told because she spent so long with her father, no, she had to figure out that _Clark_ and _Kal_ were the same person). Major Lucy Lane lost her boyfriend to not one, but _two_ goddamn Supers.

    Major Lucy Lane spent a good portion of her life being jealous as hell. _What does it **take** ,_ she’d wonder _, to actually be seen for **myself.**_

    It didn’t help that those damn supers were so _nice_. She tried to hate Kara. Kara Danvers was a giant ball of sunshine who stole her boyfriend without trying to at all, and then to find out she was _Supergirl_ on top of everything, well that was just _swell._ And she had always gotten on better with Clark than with Lois, even before the Great Family Blow Up.

    Lucy wanted to be seen as something other than the lesser member of her family. After everything went down with Myriad and almost sending Danvers Sr. and _not_ -Hank Henshaw to CADMUS, she figured she and the elder Danvers had a lot in common and could relate. After they got over the whole arrested-you-and-had-you-carted-off-to-an-experimental-black-site-that-later-turned-out-to-be-the-home-to-domestic-terrorism thing. Alex said she was over it. Except for when she wanted to win, in which case, Alex was _kind_ enough to hold it over Lucy’s head.

    Alex held a lot of things over Lucy’s head, and often literally, because A _lex Danvers is an asshole_ and thought short jokes were funny.

    It took time though, for Lucy to really make it past the spiky Agent Danvers persona. Kara was easy, Kara accepted everyone with open arms until you literally proved you had no hope for redemption, and Winn wasn’t far behind. But Alex was cautious, Alex didn’t trust people, and it didn’t matter how many drinks they shared while complaining about super siblings and falling short, Alex held very much of herself at bay.

    DADT was very much a thing during her career in the military. Her father was a general. Lucy’s attraction to both genders was something acknowledged after nights of heavy drinking or contemplative staring into the mirror, it was never something she actively pursued. That would have won her no favors with her father, the only family that hadn’t died or picked up and left, and he was all she had. When she broke from him, she suddenly found herself with friends and a new city, a new confidence she didn’t know what to do with.

    Alex Danvers had always pinged her radar as less than straight, although her interactions with Maxwell Lord were nothing but pure entertainment for Lucy. _The disgust on her face when Alex mentioned he once tried to feed her was priceless._ Alex Danvers held everyone at bay, but over time, after her teams moved to the city base and they were relegated to once or twice a month bar meets, Lucy found herself wanting more than just friendship from the taller agent. She was beautiful, brilliant, perpetually single, and she _understood._

    So Lucy invited her out for drinks.

    Alex invited Vasquez and Kara out for a girls’ night.

    Lucy tried a fancy dinner, but an alien rampaging downtown ruined that one.

    She tried cooking dinner, but that turned into another girls’ night.

    Lucy wasn’t sure if this was Alex Danvers’ attempt to let her down gently, but it was really beginning to piss her off. Danvers wasn’t like Kara, she clearly couldn’t be wooed with food. And there were always drinks involved, so a nice whiskey wasn’t going to get her point across.

    Lucy was beginning to think she needed to flat out ask Alex if she wanted to make out when the cop started showing up. She got the joy of hearing Alex bitch about the cop who tried to steal her crime scene at the airport. Lucy got to hear about the alien bar from _everyone_ who got to spend time there, but she could never seem to make it.

    And the cop. She got to hear about the cop so often.

    Lucy is a jealous person.

    Lucy freely admits that.

    Alex Danvers doesn’t make friends.

    Alex Danvers is finally friends with Lucy, even if the oblivious asshole _never opens those goddamn whiskey deep eyes and notices the bisexual waving a pride flag in her goddamn face and asking her out every twenty minutes._

    One could maybe see why Lucy was less than thrilled to hear about Alex having a new friend. A pretty friend. A smart friend. A brave friend.

_Hello, Danvers, all that and a much better uniform is sitting right in front of your goddamn face. Would like to maybe **sit** on your goddamn face._

    A cop friend who apparently was Alex’s gay awakening and _excuse me what the absolute fuck I have been throwing myself at you for the last **year.**_

    For someone so damn smart, Alex Danvers was a goddamn dumbass.

    And Pam was supposed to be on Lucy’s side, okay? _Legal and HR are supposed to be tight, they are not supposed to give clearance to a crush’s crush okay they are supposed to make the other woman’s life impossible that what HR and Legal **do**._

    Lucy always seems to miss meeting the cop when she visits. Which is odd, because no one ever shuts up about her. Winn goes on about how she saved his ass and _she’s almost as awesome as his new bff Lena_. James, her ex boyfriend who knows her a little too well and just smirks. Sweet, oblivious to her own bisexuality, ray of sunshine Kara Danvers is, of course, gushing about the woman who makes her sister _so happy_ and _she’s so helpful even if she eats weird healthy food._ Even J’onn likes her, and he’s Alex’s _Space Dad_ , no one is good enough for his favorite child _and he’s said as much to Lucy’s face as nicely as possible._

    It’s a Friday night when Lucy finally manages to ditch Major Lane early enough to catch beers in town with her friends. Well, she _could_ have ditched the Major, but Lucy looks damn good in her uniform and she’s fairly confident the cop will notice, even if Agent Oblivious doesn’t.

    She does.

    The cop is hot. Like, wandering the desert for forty years hot.

    But that’s not important.

    No.

    What’s important is that Agent Alex Danvers sees Major Lucy Lane enter an alien bar in full uniform and looks her up and down, eyes wide, like she’s never seen Lucy before. Like she’s pairing the uniform with the sweaty body she spars with on Tuesday mornings, the one she pins down with a laugh only to get flipped on her own back because Lucy takes _nothing_ lying down, not even her massive crush on the most oblivious woman on the planet ( _Kara, of course, is the most oblivious alien_ ).

    “Lookin’ good, _Major_.”

    Lucy smiles, wide and full of teeth, “I look even better out of uniform and you know it, _Agent_.”

    Alex isn’t the only one looking Lucy up and down. Not that Lucy’s complaining, because it’s nice to see she can still make a first impression. But the girlfriend (because that’s what she is) is less pleased at the laughing bear hug that Alex gives Lucy. Full body contact that literally lifts Lucy off her feet, smelling of leather and lavender and ozone from that damnable space gun of hers. Lucy takes her chance to wrap her arms around Alex’s neck and let herself fall into it. She likes feeling like she was missed.

    Alex finally sets her down and spins her to face the hot cop, hands strong and warm over the dress blues. “Maggie, this is Major Lucy Lane, the desert’s biggest pain in the ass. Luce, this is Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division.”

    The woman’s dark eyes stare her down. But she’s unsure about something. She’s trying to project a confidence she doesn’t feel, and Lucy might have missed it if she didn’t see the same thing in Alex every time Kara or J’onn was in trouble. _Jesus, Lane, is that your type? Leather and bravado?_

    Not that Lucy blames herself at all.

    They make it look _hot_.

    Sawyer reaches out a hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

    Lucy shakes it. She’s jealous, not a bitch. “You too. Alex talks about you so much it’s like I know you already.”

    Alex dips around Lucy to reach for her drink and throw it back.

    Maggie smiles, slow and wide, and Lucy knows she’s fucked when she realizes the devil wears leather and _sparkling fucking eyes are you for real_. “Is that right, Danvers?”

    Alex chokes a little, wiping clumsily at her mouth. “Pfft.”

    Three beers are dropped off by a bartender that the three women barely notice. Lucy plays with the neck of her bottle before taking a swig. It’s just the three of them, and Alex and Maggie are leaning into each other, not even holding hands, and Lucy kind of wants to deck the detective.

    “So, Sawyer, I have to know…”

    Maggie and Alex both pin her down with curious stares. It’s just the three of them, and it’s about to get real awkward, because _fuck it_ , Lucy wants to know. Because she’s Lucy, because she’s petty, because she’s jealous, she waits until they both go to take a sip. Lucy smirks. _Go big or go home, Lane._

  “How did you get her attention? Because I’ve been asking her out for a _year_.”

  Maggie takes a slow, slow swallow, her eyes darting between Alex and Lucy, considering, a small smirk beginning to pull at the edges of her mouth.

  But Alex?

  Alex spits her beer all over an alien looking for a fight.

  He found one.

  And Lucy finds herself incredibly  ~~impressed~~ _turned on_ with the way these women got creative with pool sticks.


	2. Lucy Lane’s Lap Dance Hall of Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from misguidedghost800
> 
> Alright I like love the fic you just posted and just in general i would love to see maggie and lucy being standoffish and possessive and alex just being the oblivious bean she is bc ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @queergirlwriting‘s tales of lap dances and post-haircut sex hair, and @onefootone for the final song suggestion.
> 
> So if you want to hear the song that inspired almost 900 words of lap dance, you can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WX8SFlmHTLo
> 
> Hopefully, this thing lives up to expectations.

#  **Lucy Lane’s Lap Dance Hall of Fame**

 

_ Oh my god _ . 

_ Oh. My. God.  _

__ _ Is there something in the water in Midvale? _

Lucy was early to game night. Her flight in from Washington landed at noon, and there was nothing to be done at the office that couldn’t wait until Monday. She wanted to catch up with her favorite ball of sunshine. Her favorite oblivious alien. Who thought it was perfectly normal to receive and office full of flowers from a  _ friend _ . A female friend who topped the list for Most Influential LGBTQ+ Under 30 for the past like  _ 5 years _ . 

Just because Lucy didn’t do anything about being bisexual,  _ she still had eyes _ . 

“Is Little Luthor coming to game night?”

Kara’s smile brightened considerably. “Yes! She said she might be a little late, but she’s happy to fill in for Mon El.”

Lucy took a swig of her beer. “I bet she is.”

Kara must have caught something in Lucy’s voice, because those ridiculous eyes of hers narrowed. Lucy continued smiling innocently, knowing full well Kara’s almost non-existent spidey senses were tingling. She was proud of her little alien, Kara might begin to notice things for real one day.

Kara glanced at the door. “Come in, guys, why are you knocking? Alex you have a key!”

Alex’s head poked cautiously around the door. “Nuh uh, not after last time. I’m not walking in on that again.”

“What,” Lucy snorted, “was Lena over?”

Alex stumbled in, frowning, with a chuckling Maggie behind her. “No? Mon El was. Naked.”

Lucy tilted her head to the side. “Vas showed me the video of when that weird little demon guy was around. I don’t know why you’re making that face, His Highness is cute when his mouth is shut.”

Alex sticks with Kara, both looking like they wished the ground would swallow them whole. Hot Cop, on the other hand, looks like she’s going to puke. Lucy doesn’t want to like her for it.  _ Even if they both showed up in leather jackets again.  _

Lucy was not in uniform today. Honestly, she changed in the airport bathroom when she landed, she couldn’t wait to get the stench of white male washington off of her. She looked cute, in leggings and a flowy top, and certainly not like she belonged in a lesbian biker gang. Even if that aesthetic totally worked for her. 

Alex gave her a big hug, pulling away to stare into Lucy’s eyes. “How was DC?”

“My father’s an asshole, the capitol is full of bigots, and the DEO has more funding, ostensibly for containment, but, eh, Theresa in accounting will handle it.”

“And you?”

Because of course, Alex is one of Lucy’s best friends. Alex knows her, shared stories of disappointed parents and overshadowing siblings over  _ platonic _ drinks and dinner. Alex knows what being in Washington after the break with her father does to Lucy. So when Lucy shrugs, Alex pulls her into another big hug.

Hot Cop is not a fan. “So Major Hottie, why would you think Alex walked in on Little Luthor?”

Lucy pulled away from Alex reluctantly, meeting the cop’s staredown. “Kara was telling me about Luthor filling her office with flowers. And buying her lunch.”

Alex shrugs. “Friends go to lunch all the time and Luthor’s rich. What’s the big deal?”

The cop snorts. Lucy’s jaw drops, just a little, as she stares at Alex. She turns her head to catch a glance at Kara, who is giving her the same confused look.  _ Are… are you serious right now?  _ Lucy shares a reluctantly commiserating glance with the cop. “You know, Danvers, sometimes it’s hard to remember Kara’s adopted.”

Sawyer stifles a laugh and hands everyone a beer from her six pack before placing the rest in Kara’s fridge. “When is everyone else getting here?”

“Oh, um, the boys are covering tonight.” Kara fiddles with her glasses, “So we’re just, uh, waiting for Vasquez and Lena.”

_ Oh look another girls’ night _ .

Well. If Vas was coming at least Lucy would have someone on her side. Hell from the sounds of it, Little Luthor will be sitting on the Hopeless Loser couch with them. Maybe this won’t be the incredibly uncomfortable game night with her crush and her crush’s girlfriend that Lucy is predicting. Maybe it won’t rank above that game night when she was dating James and he and Kara were so obviously into each other while trying to be respectful to her relationship. It’s hard to be more awkward than that, but then, Lucy loved James, but she  _ loves Alex _ and seeing her so happy is both freeing and the most painful experience of her life. 

Luthor and Vasquez show up at nearly the same time, and watching Kara dance around the CEO is pretty much the highlight of Lucy’s day. The hearteyes between them are ridiculous, sweet and kind of vomit inducing. 

But Lucy should have known something was up when Kara suggested Never Have I Ever with shots. Sure, Lucy absolutely believes that Kara wants everyone to get to know each other better, because Kara is not-so-secretly part labrador retriever, and that’s a thing.

Then Kara opened with “Never have I ever had a crush on Alex.”

_ And Kara officially became her least favorite person _ .

Maggie, Vasquez, and Lucy all drink. 

Alex frowns. “What?”

Vas smirks, “Danvers, you’re almost as big of a Lesbian Icon as Supergirl and Luthor at the DEO.”

A Danvers’ surround sound echo of “ _ What??”  _ is quickly greeted by snickering. Luthor laughs outright and intervenes. “Never have I ever fantasized about Agent Danvers.”

_ So much for a distraction _ , Lucy thought as she took a big sip, wishing for something stronger. Vas, Sawyer, and even Luthor drink. Kara’s jaw drops as she stares at her  _ friend _ . 

“Lena?”

Luthor shrugs, a careless and teasing smile that Lucy is definitely not jealous of, twisting those ridiculously painted lips. “She saved my life, it was hot. And I’m really enjoying that color she’s turning.”

Alex sputters adorably. Lucy kind of hates herself for sharing a feeling with Sawyer, judging by Hot Cop’s smile. 

_ Time for a distraction _ . “Never have I ever had a crush on my boss.”

Kara blushes. Hard. Before taking a deep drink of ineffectual human alcohol.  _ Maybe she isn’t hopeless _ . Also,  _ apparently powerful female CEOs are Kara’s type _ and that feeling is definitely returned, judging by the predatory look on Luthor’s face.

Vas drinks with no shame. “Danvers and Lane are hot.”

Alex blushes harder, the tips of her ears almost matching her sister’s face. She drinks, darting a quick look at Lucy. Maggie looks less amused.

Lucy’s eyes widen.  **_Oh._ ** _ That’s news. _

Alex clears her throat uncomfortably. “Never have I ever never kissed a man.”

Luthor lifts an eyebrow challengingly as she salutes Sawyer and they share a drink together. 

Maggie considers. “Never have I ever… pretended to be straight.”

_ Well fuck you too, Sawyer _ .  _ That was a bitch move _ . Again, everyone but Sawyer and Luthor takes another drink. Luthor looks absolutely thrilled at Kara’s admission, while Alex looks flabbergasted. Maggie is, kindly, attempting to stare Lucy down. But her interrogation face has nothing on the lawyer who served in Iraq, and  _ Lucy will not back down. _

Somehow, the absolute pit of targeted embarrassment that is Never Have I Ever turns into Truth or Dare, and frankly, Lucy is beginning to wish for the days when she didn’t have friends. Seriously, because Vasquez? Bad enough on their own. Alex? A great friend, outside of being a little shit. Behaving herself, for once,  _ probably because she’s more embarrassed than even Lucy at this point.  _ Kara, the alien embodiment of sunlight, choosing  _ tonight _ to prove how much she actually pays attention to the people around her. Sawyer, her competition. Luthor?  _ She can kiss her spot in the Hopeless Hearts Club goodbye  _ because she was choosing to ignore her own oblivious Danvers to fuck with Lucy and the babygay.

_ Ever since Vasquez found themselves a girlfriend, they’ve turned into such and asshole.  _ Lucy missed having drinks with Vas where they could share stories about their latest attempts to get Danvers’ attention.  _ This was uncalled for _ .

Sawyer smirked. “You backin’ out, Lane?”

_ Oh hell no _ . 

“Kara, give me your phone.”

Lucy double checks the bluetooth connection to Kara’s speakers before scrolling through her playlists.  _ Perfect _ . Music begins, and Lucy tosses the phone back to Kara, setting her eyes on Alex. 

Lucy holds her eyes until the bass hits. 

One step. 

Breath.

Swing the hips.

Breath.

Exaggerated swing and steps. 

Maggie startles. Looks like she’s can’t believe Lucy’s going through with the dare. Lucy keeps her eyes on Alex, whose own are wide and unblinking. 

Lucy takes another step and swivels, running her hands down her front as she spins. Her leg kicks up, and as she faces the loveseat again, her foot comes to rest lightly on Maggie’s shoulder.  _ Called it _ . Maggie had stood, probably moving to put herself between Lucy and her girlfriend.

Maggie stares at Lucy’s heel, barely noticing as Lucy pushes, following Sawyer’s body as she falls back to the couch. Sawyer meets her eyes as Lucy leans forward, stretching easily, her foot still resting on Sawyer’s shoulder. Lucy smirks, placing her hands on Maggie’s thighs, eyes locked. She slides her hands up the cop’s body, locking them around her neck, rotating her leg up and over Alex’s head and back to the ground. 

Lucy slides forward, her knees on either side of Sawyer’s. Alex’s eyes are burning into her, she knows the others are watching. She doesn’t care.

Her hips roll forward, grinding into Hot Cop. Sawyer’s jaw clenches, her dark eyes blown darker as Lucy leans in to run her nose along Sawyer’s throat, her breathe a whisper along quickly warming skin. Lucy’s hands dig into that lush hair, breathing in the citrus scent and dragging her lips lightly up Sawyer’s cheek to nip at her ear and Lucy’s hips dipped and rolled with the beat. 

Sawyer swallowed hard.  _ Good _ .

Lucy’s tongue slipped along the shell of Sawyer’s ear, tasting salt, drags her nose through the cop’s hair as she pulls back to meet her eyes once more. Through it all, Lucy’s hips keep rolling, keep grinding against Maggie’s jeans. The cop’s breathing intensifies, and Lucy releases one hand to allow herself to lean back, anchoring herself by her knees and the hand on Maggie’s neck, as her back curves and Lucy’s own hair brushes the floor. Her hips roll and thrust as she slowly raises herself back up. Someone squeaks. Lucy thinks it might be Alex. 

_ Sawyer’s too proud _ . But she’s not unaffected. Lucy catalogues the hands gripping the couch beneath them, the quickening pulse at Maggie’s throat The stuttering breaths, the hard swallows. The eyes dancing over her body, pausing on her lips. On her hips as they grind. 

Lucy risks a glance at Alex. Alex whose eyes are just as blown as Maggie’s, whiskey blacked out, jaw dropped ever so slightly, breathing heavily through her nose. Lucy meets her eyes and holds them, even as she dances on Maggie. Her hips swing, her hands tugging Sawyer’s head back by that luscious hair, silken smooth and gripped tightly between Lucy’s fingers.  _ Goddamn this was fun _ . 

Lucy was very glad her leggings were black and her shirt was long and loose.

She leaned up on the next beat and rolled her whole body, dragging up against Sawyer’s chest, shoving her breast’s in the cop’s face, even as she stared at Alex, that same smirk dragging lazily at Lucy’s blood red lips. Alex’s lips dip along with the song’s beat  _ and Lucy’s hips _ to focus on Lucy’s own. Lucy licks her lips slowly, pulling Maggie’s face to drag along the side of her own. Alex mimics her, licking her own lips, chest beginning to heave. 

As the song slides to a close, Lucy slips back, dragging her body back down Sawyer’s, dropping to the ground, her hands dragging slowly down to Maggie’s knees. She isn’t imaging the twin groans this time. Lucy’s eyes leave Alex’s on the last beat, glancing at the equally affected cop. 

They aren’t the only ones who swallow  _ hard _ when Lucy stands. 

The mood is broken by clapping and Vasquez’s loudest whistle. 

_ Fuck _ Lucy had forgotten about them. 

Judging by the light blush on Maggie’s face and Alex’s imitation of a tomato she wasn’t the only one.  _ Fuck. _

Lucy shoots a look to Vasquez that promises trouble, but Vas doesn’t look like they care.  _ Of course Vasquez isn’t going back to an empty apartment and drawer of vibrators.  _ **_Asshole_ ** _. _

“Well that was fun.” Lucy ducks back to grab her coat and bag, bounces over to give Kara a hug, and swings back by the couch. “But I’m beat from flying and the booze isn’t helping, so I’m gonna catch an uber and some sleep.”

Alex blinks slowly, opening her mouth to protest. So of course, Lucy leans over the back of the couch to leave a lingering kiss on the agent’s cheek, leaving a wink for the ever watching Sawyer. 

Considering Sawyer doesn’t call her on the quick exit,  _ she’s calling it a win. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me @bathtimefunduck to torture me with prompts you want to see with these assholes. Or to say hi. Or both. Both is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @bathtimefunduck. Legit, come say hi, drop something in my ask box, I leave that site less often than I leave this one. This prompt was fun. Give me more.
> 
> Thanks again to @onefootone for letting me borrow the angst. You can have it back now.


End file.
